Light My Candle
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: AU where Blaine is a Chef in New York City. Kurt and Blaine never met in High School. He lives alone in his apartment and works in a busy restaurant near Hyde Park called Rissoni's. It was just another ordinary week...until that is a glimpse of a stranger made life seem more fulfilling.
1. Night shift

**Light my candle**

**Chapter 1**

_Night Shift_

It was cold. Freezing cold, the wind hissed over Blaine's face as he pulled his Dalton Jacket hoodie over his head, while he got ready to walk home in another New York winters night. Chefs always got of late; they never had social lives and tonight was no exception.

He had just finished his shift at 9:30pm when he stumbled upon a pair of feet spread out on the gutter, which he had not seen. He moved out of the way cursing at himself for being so careless.

"Oh sorry!" He stumbled backwards to be sure the stranger wasn't hurt, but also with a mixture of surprise, nobody came out here except the people that worked in Rissoni's, and even they didn't like to be out here because of what he expected to be of the smell.

He definitely didn't imagine it when a pale figure yelped as he moved behind the rubbish bin at the back of the restaurant.

It went quiet.

He had just caught the figure which was a boy with chestnut hair fallen messily on his head because of the wind, and the startled blue eyes which instantly grew with fear before he moved away.

"Hey I didn't mean to frighten you. My name's Blaine," He said to the now empty laneway, even though he knew the boy was there.

He could see a shadow behind the dumpster and moved an inch forward frowning.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as he walked closer to find the boy but blinked when he saw nobody behind the dumpster and frowned.

Odd.

He swore he saw someone, and he definitely heard the voice.

He looked to his left which led to a brick wall that the dumpster was up against, so the boy couldn't possibly be there, and looked to his right which was the way he came in, and down the alleyway he could see nothing and hear nobody moving. He stared hard for a good 2 minutes at his surroundings before giving up.

Blaine shrugged.

"Sorry," He muttered again just in case the person he thought of was real, and walked back out into the lane.

He wasn't that tired was he?

Blaine thought of the strange encounter all the way home.

There was no way he imagined that pale boy with the blue eyes.

The small voice filled with terror.

But where could he have gone?

Debating on going back to look again, he sighed heavily when realising he was already one block closer to his apartment and would be of no point, he thought of what Wes would say.

"Don't be an idiot Blaine; nobody hangs around New York at night except for drug addicts, this is not the movie RENT, this is 2011."

Yep definitely what Wes would say.

David on the other hand;

"Come on man, if you're curious, you should check it out! You're not gonna find out the answer by listening to sourpuss here,"

He groaned internally. Nope Wes was right, it was probably just his imagination, speaking of imagination, and he's imagining what his friends would say about an incident which clearly never happened.

Time for bed.

His apartment was small, but cosy, and he had a fireplace which most New Yorker's would kill their grandmother for, but it was his home.

Blaine didn't bother to change out of his hoodie, and climbed into his massive bed which was far too big for one person. He closed his eyes for 5 minutes before the phone rang.

Blaine groaned as he picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Ey Anderson you think you can cover for me tomorrow? I can do your early shift, it'd be a great help…you see I got night plans" Sebastian's voice awakened his drowsy mind.

He sighed.

"Sebastian I covered for you last week, I'd like to have the afternoon off,"

"Come on man…the guys wanna go to Scandals! Unless you wanna join the group…"

"No, I'm good."

"So…"

"I suppose…what time do you start?"

"I have the afternoon shift, 1 till 9,"

"I just did that today Bas,"

"So it'll be familiar then!"

"You owe me a coffee,"

He could almost see Sebastian smiling.

"Thanks Blaine! I'll get you one asap! Oh don't worry about the boss, I'll handle it,"

Blaine didn't even need to answer before he put the phone down and put his head back to his pillow.


	2. Afternoon shift

**Chapter 2**

**Afternoon shift**

"Hey Chef! Wasn't expecting to see you today, aren't you supposed to be trying out those horrible blind dates, I heard Wes was gonna set you up," Glinda grinned as she came around with a pencil stuck in her ear.

Glinda worked in the human resource department. Sometimes Blaine wondered if she just liked working here for the gossip.

"Nope that's actually next week, and I refuse to cooperate with this madness plan of his,"

"I'm offended Blaine, the date I suggested would have been perfect!"

"You chose the date?" Blaine shouldn't have been surprised as Glinda winked.

"Come on Anderson, you look too pretty to be wasted on in a kitchen,"

Blaine blushed slightly which caused her to laugh.

"Sorry Glin, but I got a restaurant to help run,"

Tina hurriedly stuck a list of a new order to cook on top of the counter, which he thanked her for and pulled off.

"I need two spaghetti Bolognese, one ravioli and one fettuccine stat!" He called.

"YES CHEF," his team called back; Wes included.

Glinda leaned herself on the bench watching as he flipped the soffritto mixture in the frying pan again to help out Wes who was his sous chef standing at his right to another frying pan and bowl of pasta sauce.

"You know me Glin, I need the money besides I'm taking over Sebastian's shift,"

Glinda frowned.

"Don't worry we're just swapping shifts," Blaine immediately defended Sebastian. He knew Glinda didn't like him.

Glinda shook her head.

"You need to rest Blaine, you haven't taken a day of all week, and you know Mike won't mind,"

"I know but Mike's been too generous enough on the wages, the least I can do is spare someone else on their beauty sleep, besides nobody makes a spaghetti Bolognese like me," Blaine grinned and added with a flip of his frypan.

"I object to that," Wes berated putting his two scents in as he tried doing the same with his pan that contained onions, celery, carrot, butter, and olive oil, the same recipe as Blaine.

The olive oil leaped out of the side and splashed onto Wes's front uniform.

Blaine laughed as fire roared up and Wes panicked.

"Shit!" Wes swore.

The rest of the team in the restaurant turned in amusement to watch Wes frantically stop the vegetables from flying out of the pan and to put more olive oil in, while cleaning his apron with a cloth at the same time.

"Serves you right for trying to beat the master!" Trent called out.

"Yeah Wes, you may of gotten him the job, but Blaine's the better cook here,"

Blaine poked his tongue maybe a little childish out at Wes as Glinda laughed.

"Shut up Thad, and don't you have a job to do!" He called back furiously to the other chefs as well as glaring at Glinda who retreated at once.

A cold wind came in from the back door and Blaine glanced to it shivering wondering why it was open when he finished the Bolognese and handed it over to the front with the other chefs doing the same on their food.

His eyes caught on something near the door by the window which was also slightly opened. The boy with the chestnut hair from his last night imagination was staring into the kitchen, just under the gap where he couldn't fully be seen, his face was watching the scene from the gap and from the looks of it didn't realise Blaine was watching him.

Blaine blinked, the boy's eyes were the same and was beautiful and he was for sure that it was the same one from the other night as the stranger watched their waitress Brit leave the kitchen holding a handful of plates, his eyes sinking everything in with a face of wonder and Blaine continued to watch him missing the next order as the boy's eyes found his and as he realised that he had been caught, his face turned into a look of horror before the boy disappeared as fast as lightning, and his hands leaving the window immediately.

"Oi! Blaine new order," Wes shouted shoving the list he usually grabs from the counter into Blaine's hand.

Blaine read out the order loudly, and once again got a "YES CHEF"

"Wes take over, I gotta take care of something," He called out loudly as the kitchen remained in full motion and he received a grunted approval.

Fast as he could he left the kitchen from the back door, and stepped out taking his hat off.

He glanced around to see where the boy went.

"Who are you?" He called out stupidly as no answer came back.

"Hmm…guess I'll just have to wait here," He muttered to himself.

He looked to the dumpster, which was now empty of yesterday's food scraps, but there were no shadows.

He looked down the alleyway, where there were only the sounds of people hurrying past and the birds chirping away in the distance, since Hyde Park was just around the corner.

5 minutes past and he decided it was time he got back, but before he could a face appeared.

Wes.

"There you are! David needs help learning the new Bolognese recipe, could you come in?"

"Did you see someone at the door?" He asked unable to help himself.

Wes scrunched his face in confusion and shook his head.

"Nope, everyone hates it out here; they say it's creepy,"

Hmm I wonder why. Blaine mused.

"I suggest whoever left the door opened would need to be careful next time because we don't want anybody stealing our food," He added.

"Noted, we'll mention that in today's staff meeting," Wes agreed.

"Alright I'm coming,"

He wished he could wait a bit longer in the so called creepy alleyway but he had a job to consider

After he finished lunch rush hour, he went on his break. He went to sit with the others but noticed something different.

Brittany had two bows of pasta instead of one.

She got up just as the staff lunch started. Blaine followed her as she went back into the kitchen holding the two plates, he couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Where you going with two plates?" He asked startling her.

She turned around her cheeks going red.

"Oh ….um, can you keep a secret?"

Blaine frowned.

"It's nothing bad…I ….my cat lord tubbington comes out here and I feed him,"

"You have a cat?"

Which was probably a stupid question to ask as she just confirmed it.

"Yeah, promise you won't tell?"

Blaine shrugged.

"I suppose it won't do any harm, either way the food gets thrown out or the boys eat it all, I like it when my food gets eaten, hope he enjoys it," He chuckled when her face brightened up that she was allowed to give away his food.

"He loves it! Thanks Blaine,"

"No problem,"

He heard her calling the cats name and decided to leave her to feed the cat in peace as he went back to his lunch.

Well besides it was his cooking who wouldn't love it.


	3. Banana Bread

**Chapter 3**

Banana Bread

"Blaine you gotta try my banana bread!" Wes called too happily the day after just as Blaine walked back into the Kitchen.

Blaine groaned as he hung his jacket.

"Wesley, it's far too early for your sweets can it wait?"

"Nope, I made it for the staff's breakfast,"

"I don't eat breakfast,"

"This will change your mind!" Wes encouraged shoving the plate into his hands.

Blaine's stomach turned at the smell of the food. It made him a little nauseas as he started feeling sick yesterday.

"It's really good Blaine," Trent agreed with a mouthful of warm bread and butter before the clock stroke 8.

The staff always ate breakfast, but Blaine preferred his morning coffee, which he still hasn't gotten.

"Thanks," He muttered unable to turn down Wes's pleading look. He looked like a kicked puppy.

He took the plate, and decided he would eat it for lunch if he got hungry. Wes would kill him if he didn't at least taste it.

Putting it on the bench near the back door he turned on the stoves getting ready for breakfast.

The breakfast hour went smoothly, but Blaine felt like he hadn't slept in days, so he went into the cool room to get himself ready for lunch. He stood there for 5 minutes his eyes becoming alert as his body started to shiver.

By lunch time Blaine had been working endlessly, trying to keep his mind focused. He was dead tired, but he couldn't mess up. A man had complained about his pasta being cold, and after making another one the man still said it was cold, so Blaine had grabbed the raw pasta out of the fridge onto a plate and furiously walked back out there forcibly throwing it onto the table ignoring the eyes of other customers on the way.

"There, if you can't tell what raw pasta is, take a picture!"

With that Brit pulled him back into the kitchen apologizing profoundly to the guy whose eyes were blazing with fire.

"Why did you do that?" Brit asked straight away.

"He was putting up bullshit!" Blaine fumed throwing his hat on the table and running his hands through his hair.

"Don't swear Blaine,"

"Why shouldn't I, my team work hard, and as head chef,"

"As head chef, you should know to remain calm, there's always gonna be customers who hate," She interrupted with poise. Blaine sighed. He knew Brittany was right.

Mike then came bursting into the kitchen.

"Anderson! I want an explanation for that outburst NOW,"

"Sir…"

"Blaine, I know he was wrong, but that's no way to treat a customer,"

"Sir I…"

"Go home Blaine,"

Blaine's head started spinning.

No he couldn't do that to him.

It wasn't his fault.

Right?

"You're firing me?"

"No, but you've been here all week without a day of, I heard what Sebastian did, and frankly I'm not happy that you didn't tell me you were going to swap shifts, also Tina mentioned you didn't appear to hear her yesterday which isn't like you,"

"I…"

Mike gave him a look that said no complaints.

"Alright, I'm sorry sir, I guess I'm just tired," He could feel his heart beating, willing for himself to calm down. He couldn't afford to lose this job, and Mike sighed giving him a knowing look.

"Just get some rest okay? You're my best cook, I'm not going to get rid of you because of a douche, but we still can't have that kind of behaviour," Mike answered with a pat on the shoulder.

"Yes sir,"

Blaine nodded without another word left the building, earning pitiful glances on the way out from his mates.

Blaine realised he forgot his uniform in the locker as he turned around he bumped into the boy who had been haunting him all week.

"It's you," He breathed.

The boy, no man as it appeared frantically looked around and went to hide behind the dumpster again peering at Blaine with fear.

"Are you running from someone?" He asked looking around him to see if anybody was coming or he could hear footsteps, but nothing.

"No," A soft voice replied a moment later.

Blaine didn't move. The voice startled him; it was different, but filled with anxiety.

"It's pretty cold out here, you might wanna come out of there,"

"Do….don't call the police, please I didn't mean to do it,"

"What?" He couldn't understand what was going on.

"It's alright, what do you mean?" He asked when there was silence.

"I wasn't… I was hungry, that's why I stole the banana bread, I'm sorry."

Thinking what the boy could be talking about his brain snapped in recognition.

Banana bread….he had left Wes's banana bread out on the bench near the back door and was supposed to return to it, but forgot all about it as it got so busy at lunch time.

"So you ate my lunch?" Blaine chuckled.

The boy winced.

"Don't worry; I'm not a big fan of sweets, except for cinnamon scrolls, I can't say no to them," He grinned.

"You….you're not gonna call the police?"

"No, should I?"

Should he be worried that the boy took food from the restaurant?

He just couldn't bring himself to be angry, the voice was filled with terror, and he just wanted to reassure him he was okay.

"Can you please show who I'm talking to at least, if you're gonna be eating my lunch on a regular basis?" He joked.

The boy …no man he soon found out to be slowly poked his head out. His eyes was lowered to the ground but when Blaine moved a little closer the pale face finally glanced upwards. He was even more beautiful than he predicted but also painfully skinny.

His breath caught.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kurt," He whispered.

"That's a lovely name," He complimented smiling politely also hoping Kurt would talk a bit more. He wanted to find out why Kurt was in the back of Rissoni's wearing just a t-shirt and tight jeans with dirty socks.

He wanted to know why Kurt was always there.

Most of all, he wanted to know who Kurt was.

Kurt blushed, which made him smile wider, but it turned back into a frown when he noticed how and how pale his skin is, and that he was shivering from the cold. He could see Kurt's arms shivering just slightly, and his eyes were dark from lack of sleep.

Blaine pulled of his Dalton jacket, and as he was doing so the boy ran.

"No wait!" He called out.

He ran after Kurt, trying not to lose his path, but Kurt didn't stop.

"Wait! Please…stop!"

Kurt frantically kept running and he was about to run onto the road where a car was coming.

"KURT!"

Blaine reached him just in time and pulled him out of the way as the car beeped its horn.

The boy's heart was beating fast against his chest as he held him close pulling his arms around him immediately.

He was cold as ice.

Kurt gripped onto his shirt and started whimpering.

He just saved a life.

"Hey…" He said softly patting his back as choking sobs interrupted his thoughts.

They stood there for a while. Blaine comforting Kurt as his sobs started to decrease into hiccups, saying you're okay every now and then, and rubbing his arms in hopes to get him warm.

"Is there somewhere I can drop you off?" Blaine asked. The boy hesitated.

"I….yeah,"

"Where abouts?"

"I can walk,"

Blaine scrunched his face up like he didn't want Kurt to be on his own…the least he could do was put a smile on the boy's face. I mean after all he almost got run over.

"Why don't we go out for coffee, I know a great place, and I could use one?"

The boy bit his lip.

"I have no money on me,"

"We should at least get you somewhere warm, it'll be my treat,"

Kurt looked at him incredulously like something he said was wrong.

"What?"

"Nothing," The boy smiled just the slightest and Blaine vowed to put it on his face more often because it looked good on him.

"Come with me, I'll get you some shoes," Blaine said, he was not one to judge, and he refused to bring up the boy's appearance, there had to be a reason why he met Kurt, and why he saved Kurt. Blaine was not going to give up on finding out why but without letting Kurt answer he walked him back towards the restaurant, pulling gently at his arm.

He was about to go in but then looked intently at the boy.

"You won't run away will you?"

Kurt laughed.

"I think I learnt my lesson thanks,"

Blaine grinned.

"I'll be right back,"

Who was this strange person? Kurt thought watching as Blaine retreated back into the kitchen, and why was he so obsessed with him?

Kurt knew he was going to hate himself for this. He had not meant to get involved in Blaine's life.

The boy in the kitchen had attracted him one day when he was singing as he cooked, he had followed the voice, and now couldn't get away, he learnt the name when someone called Wes shouted at Blaine to shut up and he swore at himself for being so stupid, Blaine's going to find out eventually that he's homeless, and he's going to leave him.

He couldn't help but be there though.

Kurt had seen Blaine work tirelessly, he had seen the way that people talked about Blaine, and he couldn't help think Blaine would not shut people out so easily like Kurt did. Kurt wanted to be like him.

A coffee would be nice too. Kurt thought.

He hadn't had a coffee since…

Blaine came out smiling widely as he saw Kurt still there holding up a pair of shoes.

Kurt had a feeling he couldn't say no to Blaine even if he tried.


	4. Cat food

**Chapter 4**

**_Cat food_**

_~Kurt's point of view~_

"You make me…feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on I can't sleep…"

It was unusual to hear music as this time of the night, and Kurt loved it.

Kurt stopped walking immediately as he turned his head towards an alley.

The smell of Italian cooking filled the air as did the sound of a man's singing. He had been thinking of his father, and the sound of music was of most welcome.

A man with an amazing voice, he may add as he crept closer.

"BLAINE SHUT THE HELL UP,"

Kurt listened amused at the annoyed tone as he walked closer and found himself in a back of a restaurant. A window caught his attention, and leaning against it he looked inside, leaping on his toes. It was like a scene of the lady in the tramp, where they sang Bella Notte, except the person singing was not getting the audience he wanted as laughter escaped the window pane. Kurt's usually cold body started to warm up with the kitchen's heat escaping the window.

He watched as a man in a black chef's uniform came in view. His black curls were what Kurt could see as he was looking the other way pretending to use a wooden spoon as a microphone. Someone in the washing up area laughed as the man grabbed another man's hand and spun him around.

"_My heart stops. When you look at me,_ come on Wes, join in!" The curly man laughed hysterically as Wes scolded him.

"We have a job to do!"

"There's no rule that says we can't sing,"

"You used to be fun Wes," A man with a badge that says David on it inquired standing a little out of the way, Kurt noticed.

"_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real – _David sang solo before curly man joined in_  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_" Curly man hand and David joined in together as Wes glared at them while they high fived each other and turned back to their frying pans.

"I'm still fun," Wes announced.

"Prove it," Curly man handed him the wooden spoon.

"_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_"

"Maybe we should have let him continue cooking, _quietly_" Another man grimaced.

"Shut up Sebastian," Wes put his rude finger up.

"That's not nice Monty," A girl with blonde ponytails in a waiters uniform pouted at him as she walked by to pick up some plates. Wes rolled her eyes as he glared at Sebastian before returning to his work.

"_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever_"

Curly man continued to sing softly under his breath during the commotion as he beamed watching his workmates.

Kurt didn't realise he was singing softly as well before curly man started to look around.

Kurt couldn't be seen, so he kept quiet and hid under the window.

"What's the matter Blaine?" Someone called.

"Nothing…just thought I heard something…"

So …curly man was Blaine.

Kurt smiled.

The next day Kurt found he had slept there for the night. He had nowhere else to go anyway so it didn't matter but the sounds of laughter and the way the chefs talked to each other like they were family made it feel comfortable for Kurt. It reminded him of glee in a way.

Kurt grew sad thinking of the old days where all he wanted to do was get out of High School and grab hold of his dreams.

Being here now thought it was like he was a part of something, even though he wasn't apart of anything. It was warmer by the door, as the heat of the ovens was like a heater. It was like he was reaching out for those dreams again rather than walking on a street amongst the New Yorkers trying to find a way to get clothing or food.

A wind blew into the window and he heard someone shut it.

Well that was his cue to leave.

He found himself coming back in the afternoon just to see if it had re-opened, but instead he heard the blonde girl with ponytails come out calling someone named "Lord Tubbington"

"Here kitty kitty," She called.

Kurt hid behind the wall waiting for her to leave before appearing again.

"Wes warned me not to feed you anymore, said something like you went on holiday, but we won't tell him, I'll just leave it out here for you okay? Blaine made it, he always makes too much, and we shouldn't let food go to waste,"

He heard someone calling for a Brittany and the girl left.

He could see the food from where he was poking his head out. He waited forever, waiting for the so called cat to appear.

He wasn't about to eat a cat's dinner, but when no cat came, he couldn't help take a look.

Kurt crept closer, crawling so no one would see through the door on the dirty floor and his eyes went wide at the bowl of tiramisu out the door step.

There was even a spoon in it.

Some smart cat.

Kurt hesitantly picked the spoon up, and quietly took a bite. He moaned as a hit of chocolate and coffee went on his tongue. It was almost like he had recently had a coffee. He missed coffee, but the caffeine dessert would do.

Kurt had only been homeless for 3 days but he was starving, the last time he ate was on the first night. He had stolen an old ladies salad she had left on the table of the Lima bean to go to the bathroom.

Since then Kurt vowed never to steal food, as he had guilt written all over his face the rest of the afternoon, and it was only his first night, but this was a cat.

Cats eat from rubbish when they're hungry don't they?

Kurt couldn't.

He just couldn't do that no matter how hungry he was.

So that's how Kurt ended up there.

Whenever the window was open, Kurt would peak into it, but if he heard someone coming towards the back door, he would hide behind the dumpster, and when the person came closer to the dumpster, he went underneath it.


	5. Meerkat face

After the bowl got emptied the first night, Brittany beamed and came back the next day with fresh bread and soup. And the next day was dessert again, which was cheesecake. Kurt's weakness.

Kurt didn't eat all of the food, he couldn't stomach it, but he took a couple of mouthfuls just in case a cat did ever come. The cat never showed up though.

He knew he couldn't do this forever, but he consider it like a holiday.

Blaine hadn't been there that night, which he overhead in a conversation by the window. He couldn't help but be disappointed.

However he was able to know more about the people he found to be working in the kitchen used to be a part of a group called the Warblers. He heard stories about Wes sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet a girl, and David trying to study without interruptions because his father would kill him if he didn't get an A in Biology, and how a guy name Jeff tried to invent someone without the teachers permission, and burnt his hand, claiming he did it over the holidays to avoid getting in trouble. The hysterical laughter warmed him, and he felt himself smile. He heard about Blaine being the lead singer of their glee club, and smiled when they said his audition piece was that damn Katy Perry song.

When he took a glimpse of Brittany again that morning, he was shocked.

Her hair was fallen down her shoulders, she reminded him of someone, and for some reason so did the cat's name, the way she kept calling him.

Kurt frowned. A memory flash of the Glee Club room came to mind but he shook his head.

The guy with the horrible hair cut "Sebastian" said something nasty about Blaine when he was gone which Kurt didn't like.

"Probably of fucking boy toys at night, he looks so innocent, you wouldn't expect it, but that's what they're all like,"

Kurt deeply frowned. Blaine didn't look like the type that would do that, he certainly seemed friendly enough.

"I've known Blaine for 9 years Smythe, he'd had his fair share of judgements as a teen, don't say another word if you want to remain in this kitchen,"

"Whatever Montgomery,"

Kurt looked daggers into thin air as Sebastian kept talking about it when Wes left to a new guy named Noah.

Noah's voice also gave him a familiar flashback but he avoided it.

"I dunno man, I think he's cool, and believe me I know a virgin when I see one, he's definitely a virgin," Kurt hadn't even been watching them as he overheard them, the walls were pretty thin, but how awful if they were so careless about the gossip.

"Oh really," Sebastian added.

When Sebastian's shift was over Kurt hid behind the dumpster a plan on the scheming. Blaine was far too nice to be talked about behind his back, and Kurt felt like he had to do something.

At lunch time he had come up with a plan.

Brittany left the back door open. He was taking a big risk by going inside, but he wanted to get back at Smythe. He also wanted to see the kitchen rather than from the window for once but that was besides the point. There was nothing outside he could use. He didn't even like Sebastian's smirky meerkat face, he'd like to hit it, but violence was out of the question. He still believed in the good of humanity.

He found a phone by the bench and raised an eyebrow.

He then looked around and when saw nobody was there picked it up and headed out side, deciding he would return it later if all went well. The kitchen was even warmer than he expected and it was hard to leave.

He looked into the sound effects and grinned. A cat meowing. Perfect.

As Sebastian came out later that night he ignored the smell from the dumpster as he hid as low as he could and used his feet to pretend to walk.

"Whose there?" Sebastian called out.

The footsteps got louder.

"Cut it out Wes, this is childish, even for you,"

Kurt grinned.

He pressed play on the phone and a cat's meow made Sebastian jump.

"Jesus, just a fucking cat," He muttered and started to walk away, but Kurt made his footsteps louder like he was running before suddenly stopping and decided to hide underneath the dumpster in case Sebastian decided to investigate. The night made it hard for anybody to see if there was somebody hiding underneath which was perfect.

Nobody would think a person would be gamed enough to hide underneath anyway, but contrary to popular belief, this dumpster was the cleanest he's seen, and Kurt has been in a lot of dumpsters in high school. He wasn't exactly IN the dumpster, just underneath which was by far better.

He watched under the dumpster holding his breath as Sebastian called out again.

"Seriously, this isn't fucking funny!"

He pressed the button again and again, meows sounded like they invaded the dumpster and eventually turned the volume up.

"What the fuck," Sebastian yelled. He heard Sebastian drop his bag and run. When he heard someone coming near the back door again he turned of the phone.

Kurt waited till the footsteps ran around the corner before climbing back out.

The next morning he returned the phone when they all went to lunch.

He overheard Sebastian yelling at Wes about last night.

"Somebody was trying to scare me last night!"

"Bas, everybody was inside except for Blaine who was at home fucking boy toys as you say, do you honestly think he would do it?"

"Obviously not, but who else then! It had to be someone in this kitchen!"

"Perhaps there really was a cat out there," Wes suggested as they worked.

"It sounded like 10 of them!"

"Now you're just exaggerating, cut the crap bas and get to work" Wes rolled his eyes.

"I am not! There was, oh come on Wes! If it were anybody else you'd believe them, I'm telling the truth,"

"Blaine's coming in today and if you tell him about the damn cats it'll make him want to investigate, so do us a favor and shut up, we don't need the whole kitchen worrying about something that wasn't real,"

"What so you think I imagined it?"

"I think you're just full of shit," Wes admitted as he stormed of.

"He has a point," Noah admitted from overhearing the conversation.

Kurt watched as Sebastian stormed of.

"You won't get away with this," He muttered.

Brittany didn't end up giving her lunch today, must be a day of Kurt realised and decided to go hunting for a jacket.

The wind was making him re-think about the alleyway, but he liked being here, despite it was dark and a little creepy, it's much better than the park where drug addicts go.

He had walked up to perfume shops when the people working weren't looking he took a sample spray hiding under the tables, covered himself with men's cologne.

Inhaling the smell he sighed.

If he were considered a human being again he would walk into the restaurant and ask if he could talk to the man Blaine himself.

Not knowing what he'd say Kurt didn't care.

Blaine was so good looking and full of charm, and Kurt loved that.

It probably didn't hurt that he found out he was gay.

When he got back to the kitchen unable to get hold of a warm clothing he huddled closer to the door ready to sleep there again for the night.

The sound of Blaine's voice making him drowsy, he allowed himself to sleep.


	6. Your Eyes

Brittany hadn't come back for a while and that's why Kurt had stolen Wes's Banana bread, that's why Blaine had caught him looking through the window, and that's when Kurt's world started to fall apart.

Kurt had thought Brittany wasn't going to turn up by the 4th day and therefore had gotten hungry but felt guilty about the banana bread when seeing her working that afternoon shift. Kurt felt bad for Brittany, she reminded him of someone, and he got flashbacks of two girls walking down McKinley hallways holding hands in a red uniform.

Wes had said Brittany was missing a girl named Santana and she sounded so upset on the phone that Santana hadn't called in a week that Wes suggested she took the day off, and the name had caused Kurt to recall that memory of two girls in his school holding hands. He didn't remember that much except that he was in glee club with an annoying girl named Rachel.

When Blaine came back with the shoes he put his arm underneath Kurt's with surprising strength to guide him down the lane and stopped near an old chair against the wall so Kurt could put the shoes on which he did so silently.

Blaine watched him with curiosity, the same look he gave when Kurt had realised he was watching him in the window.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered after none of them spoke for a while. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him as he bent down to tie his shoes on and it made him blush.

"You can keep those shoes; nobody wears them anyway …"

"No," Kurt cut him off and he lifted his eyes to meet Blaine's with sincerity just missing the way it had gaped when seeing his shirt lift up a bit to reveal pale skin.

Blaine looked confused.

"I mean thank you for saving me,"

"Oh…anybody would have…"

Kurt shook his head.

"They wouldn't have Blaine,"

"How'd you know my name?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip and sighed.

"I overheard you singing, that's why I was at the back of the kitchen and then I heard Wes call you Blaine, or maybe it was David, I can't remember,"

Blaine looked startled at the mention of Wes and David, like he had been stung with a needle, Kurt could see thoughts spinning in his head so quickly as his eyes went like an owls. He was about to explain but Blaine was speaking so fast.

"What?"

Blaine started to move back a little unsure, eyes narrowing.

"Are you spying on us?" He ordered eyebrows rising and head tilting watching Kurt.

"No!"

"You just said you heard me sing, I haven't sung since…"

"A week and a half ago," Kurt finished as he was about to elaborate.

Blaine looked even more shocked and Kurt winced at his reaction.

"You saw us in the window as well. What do you want with me? Did my parents send you to watch me?" Blaine was looking around him like he was sure someone else would come up and attack him.

"What? I didn't …No I don't even know your parents!" Kurt hurriedly replied.

Blaine eyed him like he was seeing him for the first time.

"If you don't work for my parents, and you stole food from the restaurant, you ran from me like you had something to hide,"

"What are you hiding?" he pressured when Kurt didn't answer.

"I didn't want you to know…" Kurt started,

"What that you're a thief?" Blaine asked with bitterness, trying to work out who Kurt was.

Kurt felt sick as he nodded.

He didn't want to admit he was homeless, anything was better than that, and at least now he looked like he belonged somewhere.

"I work with a gang," Kurt lied giving him more reason.

Blaine put a hand through his hair which Kurt knew he did when he was nervous or annoyed from the way he watched him in the kitchen.

He could only think Blaine of being annoyed now.

"Leave now, and I won't call the cops on you," Blaine said as calmly as he could. His eyes was softening as Kurt's face turned pale.

Kurt forced himself to be strong as he nodded and started to walk away.

"Oh and Kurt," Blaine called.

Kurt turned around afraid that Blaine would change his mind. Their eyes meeting, Blaine's face looked at his with the same expression but one of seriousness.

"If you come back here again, I will call the police, and tell them what you've done previously as well, you have trespassed boundaries, stolen food, and invaded our privacy, that's enough reason for arrest,"

Kurt tried not to cry as he nodded again and ran down the street towards Hyde Park, he vowed not to go back there even if it meant risking never hearing Blaine sing again, or see the boy smile, or feel at home at the back of the restaurant.

His dignity was important.

"Shit," Blaine swore.

"Fuck,"

When Kurt left Blaine didn't know why it didn't occur to him before that the boy was a thief.

"Such an idiot," He muttered to himself.

Kurt had guilt written all over his face, except the reason he didn't want to believe him was because his eyes had looked so tired, so worn out, he had wanted to believe otherwise, after all he was about to get this guy a free coffee! Why had Kurt agreed?

People in gangs didn't do coffee dates.

He knew that for sure after working with Puck he learnt a lot about his school background and how badass he was.

Then a memory hit him.

He remembered hearing a soft voice singing Teenage Dream with him. Kurt had said he heard him singing, but why had that had led him to the kitchen?

Was stealing banana bread that much of a crime?

He did enter the kitchen which terrified Blaine a little, he was definitely going to talk to the boss about getting a lock for the back door, but something was telling him that Kurt was not the person he made himself out to be as he thought about that voice.

That had to be his voice, nobody else he knew would have a voice like that, and it had sounded far too soft and oblivious to the world to be of anyone in the kitchen. The way Kurt had broken down after almost being run over had made Kurt seem a lot weaker and fragile than a thief would be.

Part of him wished he never scared Kurt of, and that's what he had been nervous of doing when he said for him to go, he couldn't risk his workmates being in danger, but maybe he had risked something far better, he knew those eyes were going to haunt him that night, and dreaded going home.


	7. Without you

It had been 3 days since he last seen Kurt as Blaine went to talk to a customer who apparently wanted to thank the head chef for the food when he overheard a conversation when a girl came up to the reservation desk asking if they had seen someone.

"Tina! He's been missing for 2 weeks and I don't know what to do, I've called the police, they can't find him, can you put flyers in the restaurant for me?" A girl named Rachel begged holding a stack of papers.

"I dunno Rachel, I mean I really want to help, Kurt meant a lot to me as well,"

The mention of Kurt made him instantly concerned about the situation as he walked up to them forgetting about the customer.

"You're such a lier!" She screamed.

Blaine instantly went up to her, hoping to find out about Kurt and to calm her down.

"Can I see the flyer?" He asked trying to get her attention away from Tina who looked flustered from being yelled at.

Rachel shoved a paper instantly into his hands, and he gasped as he saw in big writing Missing, and underneath a picture of Kurt.

"His name is Kurt Hummel, he was in a car accident 2 weeks ago and he lost his memory, one minute he was in the hospital and the next minute he was gone! They told me he was allowed to go home, and I hadn't been there, I had just finished rehearsals and now his father…oh god, please help me,"

It was definitely Kurt who looked a lot healthier in this picture and was wearing gorgeous clothes.

The same Kurt who had sung softly at the back of the kitchen and who had said was a thief.

"I saw him," He said touching the picture's face, feeling overwhelmed by the situation and the felt horrible for sending Kurt away.

After he admitted he seen him she was grabbing at him and begging him to show him where.

"Woah…woah, he looked alright, he's okay Rachel. I finish my shift in an hour. I'll come help you as soon as I do, but for now sit down and we'll get you some coffee and something to eat, okay?"

Rachel nodded tears spilling down her cheeks as Tina gestured for her to take a seat and Mike came out to talk to her.

"What happened to him?" He heard Mike ask as he walked back in but all Rachel could do was sob.

After Blaine talked to his forgotten customer, not even listening to his compliments, he went back into the kitchen unable to focus.

His thoughts remained of Kurt's.

He lost his memory.

Maybe Kurt thought he was a thief.

Maybe Kurt was lost.

Blaine felt sick at having sent him away and burnt one of his sauces.

The hour went quickly and he immediately went back out to find Rachel who was not sobbing this time, her face had been cleaned up, her eyes even more alert, and she was full of even more energy after drinking two coffees in his absence.

"Alright, let's go," He said giving his apron and chef's hat to Tina.

Mike and Tina had wanted to come, he had learnt that they know Kurt, and wanted to find him too but he told them to take care of the restaurant, and also Rachel hadn't looked pleased at the idea. He had a feeling there was a history to that that wasn't pleasant.

Rachel had looked much better knowing that Kurt was apparently alive, and he let her know how he met Kurt.

Rachel observed him.

"Kurt isn't a thief Blaine; he'd never steal food unless he had too, or unintentionally did it. He has money, but he probably doesn't even remember his job and you are good looking, so I can see why Kurt would be fascinated with you, that is probably why he was stalking you at the window,"

Blaine didn't think it was so much as stalking but of as observing but he nodded anyway.

They went around New York, trying Kurt's job, which Blaine was surprised with, that he worked at , the people were so up themselves except for a couple of the assistance and his boss, who seemed to care about his wellbeing, but it didn't give them any hope.

One of the clerks made a comment about Kurt being a lima loser anyway the company would be better off without him and Blaine was about to defend him but Rachel pulled him out of the building.

They tried a few cafes near Rissoni's but of no prevail.

Not one of them wanted to put missing photos up either. Assholes, Blaine thought.

Rachel started posting photos on polls as Blaine put sticky tape around it. She told him stories of his life in New York in the time being, and how he had wanted to be a singer, his friends and family.

"Rachel have you told his father?"

The girl shook her head.

"That should have been first priority!" He said too loudly which she started to get upset about but he was mad about the injustice of it all.

"Kurt's father means the world to him, it'd break his heart, I had to lie and said he was recovering at my place, he's coming tomorrow, I had to quit two weeks of doing a Wicked rehearsal so I could find him, but I looked everywhere Blaine, everywhere,"

They started walking through Hyde Park to get back to her place when he stopped talking to her suddenly and started running towards a familiar body figure. Confused Rachel looked to where he ran of to.

"Oh my god," Rachel gasped and ran after him.

Kurt was lying on the grass coughing. Skin even paler than before if possible.

"Kurt,"

He said kneeling down and moving his hair out of the boy's face, his eyes were clothes, tears evident down his face and his Body shaking as Blaine put his hands underneath his body and lifted him. E cradled Kurt to his chest.

Kurt's eyes tried to open but failed mumbling his name.

"I'm here," He whispered overwhelmed Kurt wanted it to be him.

"Blai…"

"I'm here, I'm so sorry," Blaine repeated louder tears escaping down his cheeks.

He had done this.

He had told this boy to not come back, when he hadn't given him the chance to reply.

"It's alright, you're gonna be okay," He started to cry himself.

"Blaine, we have to get him to the hospital," Rachel said softly putting an arm on his to get him from breaking down too.

Blaine nodded, while she took of her jacket and scarf and put it over Kurt as Blaine held him soothing the boy who could barely take notice of his surroundings.

He had lost weight since Blaine last saw him, and he was wearing only his pants.

What happened to his shirt he had no idea.

Rachel called Mike who immediately came to pick them up and dropped them of to the nearest hospital.

In the backseat of Mike's car Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's body trying to give him as much warmth as possible as Kurt sat half on Blaine and half on the backseat of the car and Rachel sat in the front seat giving directions to the hospital to Mike.

"You're a fighter Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"Courage," He added as kissed Kurt's forehead.


	8. low fat mocha

Blaine paced the hospital room the next morning waiting for an answer.

"Smythe here, who gives a shit?" The phone answered.

"Bas, I need you to take over my shift today,"

"Oh come on Blaine, I was just on my way to Scandals,"

A groan came from nearby and Blaine new that was a lie. He could hear whispering to get back to sleep.

"It's 5:30am I doubt that's the case and frankly I don't fucking care Bas, you're taking care of my shift today, I've done so many of your shifts this year, and if both of us don't turn up the restaurant is gonna be crazy,"

"What's this all about?" Sebastian asked.

"Just turn up to work," Blaine hissed.

"Woah relax you can count on me Anderson you know that,"

"Good," Blaine nodded as he handed the phone to Mike.

"Hey Bas,"

Blaine heard a What's up boss! Coming from the phone immediately in a slightly panicked voice.

"If you don't come to work today, consider yourself fired," Blaine wasn't sure if Sebastian deserved that but his thoughts were interrupted as Rachel poked her head into the room to look at Mike and Blaine both now sitting in the chairs in the waiting room. Both of them stood up as she came in.

"Hey Blaine, Kurt's asking for you," Rachel said.

"He's awake?" Blaine instantly came forward as she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah he's awake,"

"How is he?" Mike asked also.

"He's doing fine, a little emotional, but fine, his father knows everything now too thanks to Blaine and is arriving in an hour.

Blaine didn't hear the rest of the conversation because as soon as he heard Kurt's awake he walked out of the waiting room and walked to room 207 which was where Kurt was.

The oxygen mask attached to his right side was what Kurt was staring at when Blaine walked in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly now wondering if Kurt remembers who he was, but Kurt's eyes went to his immediately and his eyes lit up.

"You're here,"

Blaine smiled.

"You remember me,"

"Of course I do,"

They smiled at each other. Kurt couldn't stop staring at Blaine as Blaine felt like he was being too over protective for a stranger as he went to tuck Kurt's blanket in.

"Why do you keep saving me?" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine's eyes removed from the spot where he had seen a scar on Kurt's hand up to the boy's face.

"Rachel did more of the saving that time, I just happened to be there. You shouldn't be thanking me, I'm the cause of this," His voice started to shake but Kurt reached his good arm out to grab hold of Blaine's left one.

"Don't blame yourself Blaine, I lied to you,"

"You're not a thief," Blaine added as Kurt nodded.

"No, I…I thought I was homeless, I couldn't understand why, but all I remembered was my dad saying he was disappointed in me and the next minute I was in New York, it's like my whole life had disappeared, but Rachel…she told me everything, I can't remember much of who I am Blaine, all I can remember is you and that kitchen, and the present,"

"No day but today," Blaine whispered.

"You like RENT?" Kurt seemed pleasantly surprised.

"I'm a New Yorker," Blaine grinned. Kurt laughed and it was the most beautiful sound.

"Can you tell me a bit more?" Blaine encouraged as he sat down on the seat next to Kurt's bed.

"I found you with your shirt of, and your shoes gone, do you remember what happened?" He questioned gently.

Kurt's eyes went sad so Blaine reached out his hand and grabbed Kurt's under the blanket.

"You don't have to say anything,"

Kurt's looked at their hands tangled together and smiled shaking his head.

"It's okay,"

Blaine waited patiently as Kurt took a deep breath and lowered his eyes.

Blaine stroked Kurt's knuckles with his thumb.

"I wanted to return the shoes back to you, I knew I wouldn't feel good keeping charity, so I was walking back when I spotted a young teenager with his dog, I decided to give the shoes to him, and he thanked me, I thought I had done a good deed. I was ready to give up Blaine, I wanted to die peacefully, I felt weak by then but… the boy…he …"

Blaine's hand gripped Kurt's tighter as Kurt continued.

"Found me in the park, and he yelled at me asking for money, I think he was on drugs…."

Blaine knew he wasn't going to like this.

Kurt eyes were starting to water.

"Oh Kurt…" Kurt shook his head and Blaine stopped at once.

"He hit me, punched me in the stomach and because I didn't have anything on me he was going to take what was most precious to me, and I was terrified at what that meant, but he just pulled of my shirt and ran off, calling me a fucking fag, but then I heard your voice…I thought I was back at the restaurant,"

Blaine was about to say something but stopped.

"You should have told me what happened Rachel, you shouldn't have let a stranger be the one to find Kurt, and tell me what happened, how dare you tell me you are his friend. You left him for one day at the hospital thinking it would be okay to not tell me and now look what happened!"

"Kurt asked me not to tell you…your heart…"

"Damn my heart! My son was hurt! He was in a freaking car accident, you shouldn't have left. That's all that matters to me Rachel not your damn ego boost but my son's safety! I know about that play, Kurt tells me it's all you ever think about,"

Voices raised outside his room as footsteps approached hurriedly and Kurt looked towards the door.

"Dad," He cried out as he recognised the voice.

Blaine who was dying to comfort Kurt but found he didn't need to as when he looked towards the door a man with a football cap on came rushing in at the sound of Kurt's voice, and Kurt leaped into his father's arms who held him tightly.

"Kurt, oh god, Kurt had I known…"

"Don't dad, don't," Kurt whispered as they hugged.

Blaine bit his bottom lip as Rachel looked in even more upset than before. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she turned around and left.

Blaine got up and went after her giving Kurt and his dad some time alone.

"Rachel!" He called. She turned around and when he reached her she clutched at his shoulders.

"I didn't mean to put him at harm Blaine, I didn't…"

"I know, he was just worried," He soothed her.

"I should have stayed, I shouldn't have listened to Kurt when he wasn't himself, he said that I should go back to work, because I had worked so hard at trying to get this Wicked spot, but even though I love my job, my best friend…I was still so self-absorbed I didn't realise he needed me, the hospital had told me an hour later to say he had gone home, an hour later! Kurt didn't know where home was, I was so…"

She broke down.

He didn't know what to say to her.

"You found him though Rachel, he could be dead by now if you had given up,"

"I was at breaking point Blaine; you're the one who gave me strength when you told me you had seen him…"

He pulled her in a hug not letting her finish, and rubbed her back.

She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue and blew her nose.

Mike and Tina had come in then and they all sat quietly in the waiting room none of them felt like talking, they just thought of the boy who they all felt they had let him down in one way.

Burt Hummel came back out an hour late to see them all sitting there and he eyed Blaine who was the first to ask if he could talk to Kurt.

"Yeah, but first I'd like to talk to you kid," Burt gestured his head to the hallway which was empty. Blaine followed him a lump in his throat.

"Sir… I'm sorry abou…"

"Why are you apologising?"

Blaine blinked shocked as Burt seemed to think they got off on the wrong start.

"Kurt told me how good you've been to him, I was going to thank you,"

"I sent him back out there though,"

"Of course you did,"

Blaine looked even more confused.

"He's a stranger to you kid, I'm not upset about that, but the fact is, you helped him anyway even though you didn't know anything at all about him, you got a good heart son,"

"I'd like to continue being friends with him Mr Hummel,"

"What am I an old person, stop calling me Mr Hummel kid, it's Burt," Burt laughed as Blaine smiled a little bashful.

"Rachel really didn't mean to hurt him Si….Burt," He corrected. Feeling like he should add as Rachel had been so upset.

Burt rubbed his neck.

"Kurt told me the same thing, I didn't mean to get angry at the girl, but he's my son Blaine, wouldn't your father do the same thing,"

"I spose," He muttered not noticing Burt watching the way a dark cloud covered his face.

"Go on and keep my son company then, I need a coffee, it was a long flight, do you want one?"

"That'd be great," Blaine thanked him as he went back to Kurt's room,

Kurt was fast asleep.

Blaine smiled at the sight.

He was about to close the door when a voice called out softly.

"Blaine?"

Blaine went back in to see Kurt had been looking at that direction.

"I thought you were asleep," Blaine admitted moving closer.

"I was, but I saw you closing the door,"

"Sorry to wake you," Blaine apologized.

"You need to stop doing that,"

"What?"

"Apologizing,"

Blaine shrugged.

"So….Katy Perry huh?" Kurt grinned.

Blaine groaned.

"Just how much did you hear you little devil?" Blaine chuckled.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," Kurt poked his tongue out as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Well if you're going to be like that I'll just…"

"No! I'm sorry," Kurt laughed hysterically as Blaine pretended to get up and grinned.

Making Kurt laugh was one of his new hobbies that he very much enjoyed.

Burt made his way in handing a coffee to Blaine after watching them from the doorway, the two of them not noticing he was standing there.

"Where's my coffee?" Kurt pouted.

"I'll get you one," Blaine said standing up.

"Unless you want Kurt to burn fire through your clothes by giving you the death glare, you better sit back down Blaine, I think he prefers your company than his old man,"

"Dad!"

"low fat-mocha right son?"

Kurt nodded sitting up in the hospital bed as Blaine did as he was told and thought to keep that order in his mind.

Low fat mocha noted.


	9. you'll see

The next day Blaine walked up to Mike and Tina who had come to visit Kurt again and was waiting in the waiting room at the hospital as he kept Kurt company. He came out letting Kurt have company with his dad since he had been there a long time that morning.

"Is it alright if I come in late today I know I start at 9 but…." He asked hesitating as he had messed up the other day with the customer and he didn't want to risk his job, but Kurt needed a friend right now, and clearly so did Rachel who was still upset about it all, as Burt was mad at her.

They looked at him like he was an idiot.

"We already called everyone to take the day off; we're closing it for today,"

Blaine's eyes went wide.

"You never close the restaurant!"

"Kurt comes first,"

"We have to make compromises," Tina nodded alongside of Mike.

"You know him too, don't you," Blaine stated as they nodded sitting down on a seat near them and groaning.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't seem to know him? Brittany called me up today asking how he was, I didn't even know they went to the same school together, but Kurt told me he remembers her somehow,"

Tina smiled sadly while Mike grabbed her hand and nodded at Blaine.

"We all went to the same school,"

"What?" Blaine didn't understand. Did Kurt go to the restaurant on reflex, knowing that somebody he knew was there?"

"The restaurant wasn't always that popular Blaine, when Rachel and Kurt moved to New York, the rest of us stayed behind at first, we all ended up in different areas before getting there,"

"Who?" Blaine asked finally trying to keep up.

"Me, Tina, Puck, Sam, and Brittany, we all went to school together, you know that much,"

Blaine nodded.

"So how did you all end up in New York?"

"Me and Tina went to live with Rachel and Kurt because our parents kicked us out for not getting into law school but… the rent was a little too high for us, and we couldn't afford it,"

"Asian parents are very strict, besides I don't think they enjoyed the view of us making out" Tina added.

"So we had to start from scratch, Tina's grandpa died, and left the business to her when finding out that she was kicked out and was living with me in an apartment with the money I got from Puck's pool business I helped him with,"

Tina looked down. Blaine could see there was something unsettling.

She looked up with watery eyes and continued as Mike put his hand around her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I didn't even know my grandpa was alive, my grandmother called me to tell me what happened, he didn't like my mother, and so that's why he lost contact with my parents, but rumours spread fast in our family, and he found out from a cousin in New York who told what happened to me, so he wrote it down in his will since he was already ill, and my grandmother had no desire to continue the business,"

"So that's why you became chefs," Blaine concluded as they agreed.

"We already knew how to cook, but we weren't that good, we were better off at the front and managing the money, we heard Sam wasn't doing that good living with his nieces, so we took the cheapest flight back to Lima with the little money we had and asked if he wanted to help us since he could cook,"

"What about Puck?" Blaine's curiosity needed to know more.

He loved working with these people, and had always wondered about the restaurant.

"His pool cleaning business didn't go as planned, word spread he slept with one of the mothers and that he was a wore, his badboy status didn't help him, but he didn't even sleep with her, the mother that said that told on him because he refused to sleep with her, his father even encouraged the news to spread as well, he was a homeless drunk who knew some of the woman and Puck stopped giving him money which is where things went bad,"

"So he called up Rachel apparently, she was the only person who had his contact still and she let us know the truth because we all thought it was true," Tina concluded.

"Shit, you know what's weird, me, Wes, Sebastian and David all went to the same school just two hours away from you guys," Blaine muttered.

"We know, that's why we hired you all when you told us you went to the same school in Westerville,"

"We looked it up and found out it was from the zero bullying Dalton Academy and felt we could trust you, plus we knew what New Yorkers thought of Lima Losers after Rachel's stories of her dance instructor at NYADA, I think it was fate for us to open up the restaurant together because then Brittany joined,"

Blaine smiled at the thought of the girl and her bubbly personality.

"Brittany dropped out of school; nobody would hire her. Santana asked us personally if we would look after her, because she had to join a cheerleading school, and was worried about her,"

Blaine didn't say anything for a while progressing everything.

"And Kurt?" He asked finally.

The question had been bugging him for ages when he found figured out they knew him. He realized it when he held Kurt in the back of the car and they asked if he was alright.

Mike looked extremely uncomfortable as Tina blinked.

"We were tired of all the drama, we thought it would stop after high school but it got worst and we feel terrible for not helping him but when Rachel came to us with the flyers we were just so damn tired of helping people," Tina admitted.

Blaine remembered the way Tina flinched as Rachel shoved a paper of a missing Kurt in her hands.

"He could have died," Blaine pointed out.

"We didn't think it was that bad Blaine, Rachel can be overly dramatic," Mike shook his head.

"Kurt's our friend, we didn't want him to be …we didn't want him to end like this,"

"He isn't dead Tina, I get that you're tired, but you shouldn't give up on people especially your close friends," Blaine scolded.

"We know, we're gonna do everything we can now, don't get mad at her," Mike protected his girlfriend as Blaine sighed running a hand through his hair he was about to apologize.

Burt came out then.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up at once.

"Kurt's asking for you,"

Blaine looked to his boss who nodded.

"Go see him,"

Smiling gratefully he leaned over and touched Tina's hand.

"I'm glad we all met, I'm sorry about your family, yours too Mike, I know what it's like to have parents who don't accept you"

Tina and Mike both nodded with a smile.

"We're glad too Blaine, now go see our boy, he seems to like you more than anybody right now," Mike ushered him out as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I gotta get his coffee first,"

"Do you know his order?" Tina asked.

Blaine gave her a look.

"Of course I do,"


	10. Life Support

"You got me coffee?" Kurt smiled as Blaine said "hey" and slowly walked in as the nurse smiled said she'd come back later and left them alone.

"Yeah, well, thought we could have one while I visited you,"

"My dad likes you, and I can see why," Kurt chuckled as he gratefully took the cup and raised his eyebrows when he took a sip.

"This is good,"

Blaine blushed as Kurt moaned during the second sip.

"I asked Rachel your favourite coffee shop," Blaine confessed.

Kurt laughed and Blaine grinned, glad he could make Kurt laugh like that.

"Glad someone knows, I don't remember," Kurt said frowning slightly after and Blaine sat down next to his bed reaching out for his hand.

"Hey…you'll remember, don't push yourself,"

Kurt smiled weakly at him, as Blaine retreated his hand to drink his own coffee.

"Blaine…" He hesitated.

"mhm?" Blaine sipped his coffee and gave Kurt his attention.

"I'm really sorry you had to see my like…that,"

"What?"

"You know…shirt off and acting all weird at the restaurant, I didn't mean to eavesdrop…and I stole food from the restaurant, my dad says I should tell you," Kurt went quiet and he looked like he wanted to cry.

Blaine tilted his head confused as he let him continue.

"During the time I was out there, I didn't realize how hard it was living on the streets, I stole food from an old lady once in a café, and I felt so bad Blaine…I vowed not to do it again…."

"Kurt, you weren't fully yourself," Blaine said attentively.

Kurt shook his head.

"I still knew what I was doing; I still knew it was wrong, but I was still so confused. When I was in the back of the restaurant, Brittany used to leave food out for her cat…I remembered her, I had a flashback, and when the cat didn't come, I ate its food,"

Blaine sighed with relief.

Kurt now was the one who looked surprised by his reaction. He was smiling warmly at Kurt shaking his head like he couldn't believe why Kurt would think it was a bad thing.

"Y…you're not mad?"

"No. Kurt I couldn't be mad at you for doing what you had to do for survival, and besides that food would have gone to waste anyway as I told Brittany. I'm just glad you didn't die, because if you hadn't eaten that food, and you were out there by yourself with no money, you didn't know where you were and if we hadn't found you… oh god Kurt,"

Blaine looked like it just hit him and he sobbed as Kurt looked alarmed.

Blaine was smoothing Kurt's hair back now and looking at him with such amazement it gave him butterflies as he continued with a shaky voice.

"I felt terrible for asking you to leave Kurt, I knew something was wrong and I couldn't fix it, when Rachel came with a missing photo of you,"

"It's not your fault Blaine,"

Blaine nodded but not convinced.

"I'll believe that if you believe it's not your fault either for anything you did, Kurt you were out of it, and you shouldn't have been alone,"

"Can I hug you?" Kurt whispered. Blaine almost didn't hear because his voice was so filled with appreciation but also so quiet.

The corner of Blaine's mouth turned up at that.

"I'd like nothing more,"

He leaned over and let Kurt wrap his arms around his neck breathing in the scent of Kurt.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Kurt," Blaine breathed out rubbing Kurt's back soothingly a couple of times before pulling him slightly tighter against him.

"I'm glad I found you," Kurt answered softly.

Blaine hiccupped and smiled as he held Kurt as long as he dared before letting go.

"Don't forget your coffee, it'll get cold,"

Kurt did as he was told and picked up his coffee, drinking as they chattered about their high school days and then complained when it didn't last as long as he hoped.

"I'll get you another one," Blaine laughed.

"Tina tells me that the Warblers used to think you were a rock star, is that true? I don't see how Katy Perry makes you a rock star, isn't she a pop singer?"

Blaine snorted in response.

"We didn't just sing Katy Perry Kurt, that was my audition piece, we sang "When I get you alone," "Misery" "Animal" By Neon Trees, we sang "Do you think I'm sexy…"

"Yes I do," Kurt blurted out quietly without actually realizing it as Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt blushed hiding in his coffee.

Blaine leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I think you're pretty good looking yourself,"

"Oh so that's why you only want to hang out with me, because of my good looks," Kurt said cheekily.

Blaine shook his head.

"Someone's got to look after you,"

"Hey just because I got in a car accident and lost my way around New York, doesn't mean I don't know how to look after myself,"

Blaine's eyes shot open in defence.

"No that's not what I meant…I was,"

Kurt was laughing which got him to shut up from his rambles.

"You're so easy to tease Blaine, I'm not angry at you, it was a joke,"

Blaine pouted.

"Well maybe next time somebody won't get a coffee if you're going to be smart aleck," Blaine threatened.

Kurt looked horrified at not getting coffee. Blaine laughed again as Kurt used his pillow to hit his arm.

"That's just cruel, you can't do that, I'm sick," Kurt complained.

"Sick enough to make sarcastic comments sure…"

"If you aren't going to get me a coffee I can just tell my dad stories about how you sang at a Gap store!"

"Where did you hear that?" Blaine looked mortified.

"Puck told me yesterday," Kurt poked his tongue out.

"Oh how mature of you. Wait Puck was here?" Blaine didn't even see him come in. He knew Kurt and Rachel went to his school having talked to Tina and Mike but he was still a little confused about the situation.

"He came to say hello when you were getting me coffee,"

"I still can't believe half of my kitchen knows you and I've never seen you before," Blaine added.

"Yeah well, we can't all go to a private school can we, Mr Dapper Pants, Mike and Tina told me they hired you because you were from a no bullying school? It must have been nice,"

"Yeah it was, my dad transferred me there after I got beat up at my old school during a Sadie Hawkins dance," Blaine said sadly.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry, I didn't know,"

"It's okay Kurt, it doesn't hurt me anymore, and Rachel told me high school was a bad time for you too,"

Kurt's face turned serious and Blaine wished he never brought it up.

"It was, in some ways it was okay too though, glee club was the best part of the day,"

"You were in glee?" Blaine asked thinking what an idiot, with a voice like Kurt's why wouldn't he be.

"Mhm,"

"Can you sing for me?"

Kurt fidgeted with his coffee.

"Maybe another time,"

Blaine shrugged.

"I'll hold you to that; after all I saved your life,"

Kurt groaned as Blaine laughed.

"Great I'm going to forever be paying debts aren't I?"

Blaine took his hand again in his and intertwined their fingers, rubbing over his knuckles. He might be moving too fast but he really couldn't believe Kurt was here.

"You and your family could come to dinner one night at Rissoni's, my treat," Blaine suggested more for the sake of seeing Kurt again.

"I thought I was the one paying debts, not you," Kurt giggled.

"Please Kurt, all joking aside, will you and your family join us for a night? Or two, you can always come back, Rachel can join us as well,"

"I'd like that," Kurt replied blushing as Blaine beamed and got up claiming to go and get him another coffee.

"I was only joking!" Kurt called laughing.

Blaine turned around and shrugged.

"Who said it was all for you? I'm getting myself one too,"

Blaine winked at him and let Burt know where he was going as Tina and Mike went to say hello to Kurt.


End file.
